


Bubbles

by naasad



Series: Drabbles Without Context [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen, Humor, Shenanigans, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: "You can't saybubblesin a threatening way."





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> idk man

Enjolras rounded on Grantaire. "And furthermore-!"

"Enjolras," Courfeyrac interrupted, trying to de-escalate. "Bubbles."

"Bubbles?" Enjolras tried to splutter. "Bubbles? What do bubbles have to do with anything?"

Courfeyrac grinned triumphantly. "You're smiling."

"No, I'm fucking not. Seriously, bubbles?"

Les Amis graciously hid their smiles.

"You smile every time you say the word bubbles," Courfeyrac pointed out.

"No, I don't. See? Bubbles." Sure enough, Enjolras' mouth lifted with the word. "Fuck it. Bubbles. Bubbles. Bubbles! Why the fuck can't I say bubbles?"

"Okay," Combeferre said, trying not to laugh. He stood up and led Enjolras back to their table, patting his hand. "It's okay, Jojo."

"Bubbles," Enjolras spat. "Bubbles, bubbles, bubbles."

Bahorel broke with a loud snort of laughter.

Enjolras glared at him. "I will bubbling murder you. Fuck!"


End file.
